


Sleepless Nights (or Of Homes and Heroes)

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something between a drabble and a ficlet. Xander finds a notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights (or Of Homes and Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phil, who got me wanting to write poetry again.

Spike was asleep. Xander really wasn’t. He couldn’t sleep if he was paid to. Climbing out of the warm, comfortable bed and away from his vampire, Xander crept into the kitchen. Finding himself a glass of milk, he settled onto the couch. Something stabbed him in the butt, and he pulled the offending item out from between the cushions. It was a book. An ordinary, hard-cover notebook. The one he had seen Spike trying to hide from him. A diary, perhaps? Xander opened it, intent on reading Spike’s innermost thoughts. He didn’t find what he was expecting.  
   
Poetry. Pages and pages of poetry. Flipping through some of the longer ones, and the messy corrections and rewritten words, he settled on a fairly short one. So this was the reason behind Spike’s former name?  
   
The title didn’t seem too bad. A little ‘ye olde’ for Xander’s tastes, but whatever. He read on.  
   
 _Of Homes and Heroes_  
   
Within the grip of barren hedgerows,  
Bereft of man, but not of life,  
Nestled in the dormant places,  
The memories of older times.  
   
Where storms will spit their shouts of rage,  
And beat the land and bend the trees  
To old men’s postures, stooped and worn,  
Yet Never broken in defeat.  
   
In woods of oak and ash and birch,  
In lands more fair than I describe,  
In gold-crowned fields on Autumn days,  
We find our homes and Heroes.  
   
Xander shut the book.


End file.
